


Ada and Da

by Kataury



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataury/pseuds/Kataury
Summary: Ike is on the way home for the holidays to make a baby with his omega.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Ada and Da

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final (and late) gift for the Ike/Soren Secret Santa Exchange of 2019!! The recipient of this gift wishes to remain anonymous, but the user knows it's for them! I apologize in advance for any lack of flow or skill in this work. It's my first time doing A/B/O and boy is there a lot more to learn for this work... :P But still, it's the gift that matters most. Enjoy!  
> (please note, not beta read)

“You look like you’re in a hurry,” Titania commented, seeing her boss scramble to gather his things. Case files closed, computer safely shut down, and one arm shoved into his coat. 

“Soren’s waiting for me at home,” Ike replied, rushing over to Titania’s desk to hand her his completed work for the day. 

“Oh,” the sergeant nodded her understanding. “Well I won’t keep you any longer then, Captain,” She smirked. 

“I won’t be back until the New Year,” Ike added, finally getting his other arm into the coat’s sleeve and his thick scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Whoa, wait, two weeks?” The sergeant blinked in surprise. 

“Fifteen days, technically. It’s something specific towards Dragon Omegas,” Ike replied, feeling his face flush self-consciously. 

The red-haired beta released an impressed puff of air. “Sounds like you got your work cut out for you, Alpha.” 

Ike glanced over his shoulder with smile. “I don’t think I’d consider this sort of thing work.” Bidding his final farewell, he hurried out into the wintery streets where a gentle flurry filled the late afternoon air. With the shortened days it was already starting to get darker. The streetlamps flickered on to guide the local traffic up and down the street. The alpha hurried to his car and drove his way uptown, making sure to stop by the grocery store for some last minute necessities before driving on. By the time he finally parked his car in the garage of his building the darkness had fully set in, with the snowfall muting the world with its blanket of snow. 

The captain rushed to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. He quietly paced the elevator, anxious to arrive at his home to greet his waiting omega. This was the second time he would be sharing a heat with Soren, a dragon omega who only had heats once a year, and after talking about it over the past three months they had both come to the same conclusion: They were ready to have pups (or perhaps fledglings in Soren’s case). It was difficult to imagine at first, with Ike involved in a fairly dangerous job on the police force and Soren constantly busy as a CFO. But the more they discussed their options the more excited they were at the idea of starting something real. Their legacy. Their family. The future they both wanted. His thoughts were broken the moment the elevator doors opened when a wave of pheromones assaulted his senses. 

Being mates with a draconian Omega had its quirks. For one, dragon omegas built enormous nests. Their hoarding nature opened their instincts to rather creative dens designed to create a perfect lair while leaving every nook and cranny outside their designated nest a wreck. This time was no different, as Ike wandered the penthouse to find not only every scrap of clothing, towel, sheet, and pillow taken from their original places, but silverware, steel and copper pans, and crystal glasses reserved for fancier guests. He made quick work of depositing his groceries in the fridge before continuing on to survey the damage. From their living room he noticed the absence of figurines and mementos, empty and discarded DVD cases, and even a missing rug runner by the entrance of their doorway. In the bathroom the metal shower curtain hooks had been snatched, while the poor curtain was left abandoned on the ground. Although there wasn’t any evidence of tools, somehow his mate had found a way to unscrew the hot water handle of their sink, which was considerate of the omega, considering the last time he took both handles and the head faucet of every sink in their home. 

Slowly the Alpha explored the plundered remains of the penthouse, mouth open to taste the enticing scent of his lover woven throughout the halls. Slowly he followed the trail until he reached the entrance to the master bedroom. Even with the door closed Ike knew his mate was just beyond the door, surrounded by his hoarded treasures like any respectable dragon would be, all of it constructed to a perfect chamber for his comfort and security. 

Ike gently pushed the door open, revelling in the new wave of sweat and musk to such a degree that he felt his canines start to tingle, a low growl rumbling from his chest with a strength that had his head vibrating. Light poured past the threshold and into the dark room beyond, displaying the hoard of household treasures for Ike to see. Mountains of delicately stacked glassware loomed above him in one corner of the room, from pictureframes to crystalware and even fine china artistically stacked into a precarious sculpture of prismatic color. It all seemed as though the slightest touch would be enough to have the work come crashing to the ground. 

The pictures on the wall were joined by pots and pans, along with a surprising number of sharp objects, ranging from their kitchen knives to a machete that Ike couldn’t quite recall ever buying in his lifetime. Lightbulbs were tucked between stacks of books while their partnering lampshades were hung from the ceiling like chandeliers, dancing with similar suspended DVD discs. But the true treasure amongst the hoard of belongings nestled itself in the center of the room right on the king sized bed that had been dressed and prepared using every speck of cloth in his possession. 

A pair of ruby eyes flashed for a moment, the pupils sharpened to vertical slits that had Ike’s skin breaking out into gooseflesh. A soft keen lured Ike deeper into the lair, swiftly shedding his coat, shirt, and pants so he was naked by the time he finally reached his lonely lover. 

“Soren,” Ike rumbled, gently crawling into the nest where his pitiful Omega was desperately fingering himself in pursuit of release. 

“I-Ike…” he mewled, a grateful smile on his face upon seeing his husband. Ike gently laid himself on top of Soren, releasing his own scent into the air to blend with his mate’s to complete the ensemble of his den. He gently smother his little omega, a weighted blanket of alpha pheromone and warm flesh. 

“I’m right here,” he crooned, removing Soren’s fingers from his entrance despite the omega’s feeble protest. He nuzzled into his omega’s neck, nibbling at his mating mark while pinning his pale wrists beneath his large callused hands. His mate released a sigh, finally relaxing beneath the reassuring pressure of his alpha, slowly waking from his heat daze.

“What took you so long?” the omega whispered, pressing his hot skin against his alpha’s front.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he cooed. “I had to wrap up some things at work and pick up supplies for your heat. Did I keep you waiting for long?” 

Soren huffed, irritated. “You weren’t even here to help me build my nest,” he muttered. 

Ike hummed, peppering his mate’s back with kisses. “I know… I’m sorry. Was there anything you wanted me to fix?” 

“The only thing you should be fixing right now is my empty hole,” Soren growled, the petite hands underneath Ikes ripping at the satin sheets with his draconian claws. The alpha released his mate’s hands and lifted himself into a kneeling position, examining the puckered hole that swiftly presented itself before him. 

Ambrosial slick dribbled from the omega’s hole, luring Ike in to lap at the messy liquid and dance about his hole before finally plunging his tongue past the rim, chasing the essence of his Omega as far as his mouth would allow. Soren keened beneath him, mind lost again beneath the roiling waves of heat. A cant of his hips encouraged Ike on, begging him to continue his ministrations. The swirling tongue eating him out was a pleasurable ride, but it wasn’t enough. He ignored his mates hisses and demands, taking his time to enjoy the taste of his hole for a long moment that had the smaller man writhing beneath him. 

“Alpha…” his omega moaned “Please… I need more…” Ike finally withdrew himself to gaze down at his flushed dragon, his hair fanned damp from his sweat, cheeks nearly as red as his heat-hazed eyes glancing over his shoulders in a silent plea. Cock hard and nostrils flared, the larger man was similarly losing himself to the cocktail of smells. Nothing else seemed to really matter around him except for the beautiful omega presenting himself to his alpha. He massaged Soren’s cheeks, fondling the pale globes beneath his hands while carefully lining himself up at his wet entrance. 

“I’m going to fill you with a whole litter,” he murmured, leaning to lick at his mating mark once more. “Maybe if I’m lucky we get two… or even three?” 

“At the rate you’re going I might not have any eggs left to fertilize,” Soren mocked, pushing his ass against the hard member to further add to his point. Ike breathed a silent laugh, waiting for his mate to cant his hips again before spearing into him all the way to the base. The omega shrieked, his breath snatched away as his body was suddenly filled with seven inches of pure Ike. With both heat and slick to assist them, their coupling was smooth and only with a little discomfort for the dragon omega. Ike waited for a moment, arms wrapped around his omega and fingers gently pinching at his stiff nipples, imagining the day when they would be filled with his sweet milk. 

“Such a beautiful dam for our pups…” he murmured into his ear, slowly withdrawing himself halfway before suddenly thrusting forward again, eliciting a gasp from his Omega followed by a soft moan as his alpha gently thrust himself in and out, adding just a little more length to his thrusts as he set a sensual pace that barely glazed against Soren’s prostate, teasing him of a potential ecstasy just beyond his reach. 

“Sire for my clutch…” Soren replied breathlessly, “fuck me, harder!” he ordered. Ike obliged, accelerating his thrusts and angling his hard cock at just the right angle to mercilessly pound away at his omega’s prostate, sending both of them to a closer climax as his knot start to form. The dragon sang for him, staring from soft pants and moans that leaked his beautiful voice, the deepest echoes of his body’s pleasure spilling out in a chorus that urged Ike on, slowly building as his the heat start to clench tighter along his cock, making it a battle to force his knot into the omega’s tight hole. 

“Alpha!” Soren cried, feeling himself come dangerously close to his climax without his alpha fully sheathed inside. His alpha responded with clinically precision, giving a final hard thrust that popped his knot into his omega. His dragon came with a cry, his cock painting his belly white as his eyes saw stars. Ike bit at his nape, strong enough to send shivers down his spine, but not enough to break skin. The tightness of his Omega’s hole milked at the alphas knot, greedily sucking away pulse after pulse of his seed into his womb. Both languished within the throes of pleasure for what felt like minutes, finally collapsing on their sides with Ike still deeply buried within his mate. 

“I can’t wait for it to take,” Ike whispers. “I want her to have your eyes.” 

Soren hummed. “What makes you so certain it will be a girl?” 

“I feel like we’ll be getting a girl,” he smiles with his face buried in the folds of black hair. “At least I would like for it to be a girl. Or maybe two…” 

His omega released a breathless laugh. “Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m going to breed a litter for you, you wolf. Dragons only have one child at a time.” 

“Then I suspect I’ll just have to keep you bred and full,” the alpha whispered, his hands stroking at Soren’s pale belly, already imagining it round and full, his breasts heavy with milk. “I’m ready… for us to be an Ada and a Da…” he kissed his mating mark, feeling Soren raise his soft hand to stroke at his cheek. 

“Ada…” the smaller man whispered reverently, a silent prayer for their future. “I look forward to it… Da.” Ike smiled, pulling his mate closer despite the deflation of his knot and the slight softening of his cock. “That being said, Ike. I’ll still be needing another 15 days of my alpha’s cock breeding me full. Are you sure you’re up to that?” 

His mate nibbled at his ear, sparking his omega’s heat once more. “I look forward to seeing my Ada full of pups year round,” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> In this omegaverse I decided to replace mother and father with Ada and Da. The Da is the sire, the one who impregnates and plants their seed. The Ada is the impregnated, the carrier and lifegiver. But I felt like it was also pretty important to recognize Ike and Soren's primary sexual characteristics as men, cause they both identify as male and yet Soren is capable of having children, therefore calling him a mother was kind of calling him a female, and it just didn't sit right in my brain, therefore we now have Ada, a male who can still conceive and give birth. If I was planning on spending more time on A/B/O works (which admittedly would not be for a while because of my main projects) I would probably look into things such as female omegas being called Ama, Alpha females as Ma, a male omega who identifies as female might be Mada, or female omegas identifying as male might be Dama etc. Simple alterations to simple phrasing that would acknowledge the big cocktail that is Omegaverse, cause we already talk about more than a dozen genders with our primary characteristics in reality, so who knows how crazy it would get with the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. :P Obviously I'm rambling about fictitious gender sociology which wouldn't even matter, cause it's fiction and I can do whatever I please. :P  
> Once again! Merry Late Christmas to our final Secret Santa


End file.
